


You're The Reason I Believe In Something I Don't Know

by kalliblast



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, First Meetings, Happy Birthday Shizuo, LOOK IM WRITING AGAIN!!, Songfic, at least that's how i wanted it to be, blood and injury mentions, but if it is then ill update the tags later, celty is a great friend, i dont know if this fic will be anything longer than this, jk he's cool too, shinra is...a friend, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: You've spent the last two years of your life trying to avoid trouble, and for the most part you've succeeded. But what do you do when trouble shows up at your friends house? And is very kind and handsome? Huh?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	You're The Reason I Believe In Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to: Alli plans a whole new fic that she can only HOPE will be good.
> 
> I've had this idea written down for like 6 months and look ma! i'm finally writing something again!
> 
> Also: Happy birthday to shizuo!! i love him sm and when i realized it was his bday it only motivated more to write this and post it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy. There isn't much in this little piece but I hope my motivation to write doesn't stop and I can expand on this fic a lot more. I want it to have at least a couple of chapters.

Having lived in Ikebukuro for two years, you feel as if you know everyone. While it is a huge city, you learn a lot about certain people that you consider “Ikebukuro’s Staples.” People such as Izaya Orihara, the infamous info broker. Or Shizuo Heiwajima, the slightly less (but only in certain circles) infamous brute. The two of them have wild beef that evaded everyone, but you figured it had to be something terrible with the way that Shizuo attacks Izaya on sight.  


You’re pretty sure Shizuo’s inhuman, with the way he throws vending machines like they’re dodge balls. This you chalked up to steroids, and lots of them. And Izaya’s just a bad person that you’ve heard countless horrible stories about. Thankfully, you’ve never had a run in with either man. In fact, you try your best to avoid them whenever possible. They’re complete trouble. You are, however, close friends with another one of Ikebukuro’s staples: The Black Rider, who goes by Celty. A lot of people seem to think she’s scary or dangerous, but once you get over the fact that she doesn’t have a head, she’s a really nice person and good friend.  


And being friends with Celty, of course, brings you close to her fiancée, Shinra. Now he’s a real piece of work. He lives as some sort of back alley doctor. To you, he’s just a pervert with PhD (or at least… you THINK he has a PhD?) Celty puts him in place when he says something stupid though, which is always entertaining.  


As adults with lives, the three of you didn’t get to hang out often, but sometimes schedules would line up. You'd go to their house for tea or, on rare occasions, for dinner. Today was one of those lucky days, Shinra had invited you over for some hot pot, and while the weather really wasn’t the right time for it, you love a good hot pot. You took this as an opportunity to get to show off your cooking skills, telling Shinra that as long he wouldn’t mind you using his kitchen, you wouldn’t mind making the meal. He got all pouty about it, saying he wanted Celty to cook it, but she insisted she didn’t mind. She asked if you could teach her a few things, since she didn’t believe that her cooking was as amazing as Shinra makes it sound. You didn’t get to cook often, or for anyone, so you were excited to get to work on a dish and teach a little in the process.  


Throughout the meal, you were quiet, enjoying the warm, delicious soup. Shinra was less quiet, saying is praise out loud to the both of you (but mostly to Celty). Once you were finished eating, the three of you sipped some tea while you chatted about miscellaneous things. It’s nice to finally wind down after a week of work and talk with some friends. As the night was coming to a close, you found yourself a little upset that it had to end so soon. You said your goodbyes to the couple as you collected your things to leave, making them promise to invite you over the next chance they could. Shinra agreed, telling you to let him know when you’ll be available again. Celty typed out her promise, even putting a hand over her heart. You smiled at them and waved another goodbye as you opened the door, satisfied with your night and ready to start your walk home.  


But you stopped right as you took your first step, because someone was standing right in your way. You let out a surprised gasp and looked up to apologize, but when you saw the broken glasses of Shizuo Heiwajima staring back at you, your eyes went wide.  


“Shinra? You look different.” His voice was quiet and confused and before you had a chance to correct him, you noticed the open bullet wounds and multiple stab wounds dripping blood onto the floor from his arm, shoulder, and stomach. You let out another shocked garble of noises.  


“What? Oh those- it’s okay, I’m fine.” You shook your head frantically as you turned around to meet Shinra’s eye, who had darted in from the kitchen at the sound of Shizuo’s voice.  


“You take care of that. I think I’m going to throw up.” You had to hold back a cough- the smell of blood was not mixing well with the hearty meal you just ate.  


“Wait- oh. There you are Shinra-”  


“Shizuo what the hell happened to you! Get in-” Their voices cut off as Celty brought you to the kitchen and Shinra took Shizuo to a room in the back. Celty got you a glass of water and you drank it down quickly, trying your best to not think about what you just witnessed. 

Out of fear, you stayed with Celty at her house for another hour or so. You panicked, thinking that some bad gang must have been out for him to get banged up that badly. Celty agreed and, god bless her soul, offered if you’d like to spend the night, just in case. Not wanting to intrude, you ask if that’s okay, but Celty reassures you that it’s completely fine, she wants you to be safe. She typed on her PDA, ‘We can make breakfast together :).’ That cheered you up a bit and you excitedly nodded, already starting to list off things you could cook in the morning.  


Shinra came out a few minutes after that, going to the kitchen to wash his hands. Celty got up and followed him, typing out the situation on her PDA, letting him know that you’d be saying. You could hear his response from where you sat on the couch.  


“That’s great! Maybe those two can have a proper meeting then.” Did he mean you and Shizuo? You weren’t too sure about that. You spent this long trying to actively avoid trouble, why would you want to introduce yourself to it? Not wanting to be rude, you kept those thoughts to yourself.  


Shinra popped out of the kitchen a minute later, “Hey, (Y/N). I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch- I didn’t know you’d be staying and I gave Shizuo the guest room…” You shook your head, “That’s fine, I don’t mind! Thank you for letting me stay.” Shinra smiled, “Of course. Celty’s going to get you some pillows and a blanket. Do you need anything else?” Again, you shook your head no, thanking him once more.  


He started to retreat to his own room, but then he stopped and turned to you, “Oh and (Y/N)...” You hummed and turned your attention back to him.  


“Try to give Shizuo a chance. I know you two didn’t meet under the best of circumstances but… he’s a good friend.” Shinra’s tone caught you off guard a bit, but you nodded nonetheless.  


“I’ll try…” He was satisfied with that answer, bidding you goodnight before disappearing down the hall. 

You found it hard to sleep that night with the many thoughts and questions swirling through your head. ‘What the hell happened to Shizuo in the first place?’ being the forefront of those questions, but also ‘Why does Shinra think you two will get along?’ along with a lot of other random thoughts you have before bed. Plus, the idea that there was some gang out to get someone who was sleeping in the same house as you kept you on high alert and made it harder to sleep, but you know Celty and Shinra are smart. They wouldn’t give their address to someone who they think would allow themselves to be followed after something like that. He is a private, underground doctor, after all.  


When you finally started to drift off, you heard the creaking of the floor that made you jump awake again. You almost cursed out loud, upset that you still aren’t able to sleep, but then you realized that you don’t know who or what exactly made that noise. It couldn’t have been Shinra- you can still hear him snoring from down the hall. And Celty wouldn’t even have made any noise in the first place- then who-  


You sat up on the couch and turned around to see Shizuo, who was already looking in your direction.  


Now that’s a little creepy.  


He squinted at you, not really sure if you were a real person in the room or just a perfectly placed coat. For a couple seconds, the two of you just started at each other. Then realization dawned on his face- you’re the person he had mistaken for Shinra earlier.  


“Shit, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but was still loud enough so that you could hear him. In fact, it seemed like he was trying really hard to keep it that quiet.  


“You- uh- no. I was already awake. Shouldn’t you um… be in bed?” He had gotten shot for god’s sake! Like three times! How can you be up and walking around like nothing happened after that?  


“Oh.. yeah, I guess. Shinra told me to rest, but I got hungry…”  


Shinra didn’t bother to give him anything to eat? You frowned. You were going to have to berate him about that later… You sighed, with the house owner practically dead asleep, you’d have to take over the role of a hospitable host.  


“I could heat up some leftover hot pot, if you’d like? Or is there something else you had in mind?”  


“Hot pot sounds nice.” You couldn’t really see his face well in the dim lighting from the single open window, but by his voice he sounded tired.  


You quickly pushed the blanket off of you and got up, “Take a seat, I’ll go get it.” He nodded and muttered a thank you as you sat on the couch opposite of the one you were laying on. 

It didn’t take too long to heat up the food and he ate a good bit of the meal before speaking again, “I’m Shizuo, by the way. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier…”  


You waved off his apology, “It’s alright. I’m (Y/N).” Are first names really okay? You two just met… but you guessed a friend of Celty and Shinra is a friend of yours… or maybe that was a bad mindset to have with this specific person. You stopped yourself from overthinking it.  


Now with a light on, you can see him a lot more clearly. He didn’t have a shirt on (which you failed to notice before and then kept trying to fail to notice), but instead was wrapped around the shoulder in thick bandages. His lower arms were covered in bandages from the shoulder to the wrist. Some smaller cuts were still visible. The question from when you were trying to sleep came back and without thinking, you asked out loud, “What the hell even happened?”  


Shizuo looked at you from over the rim of the bowl and you averted your eyes from his, stuttering out an apology.  


“S-sorry! That was rude I… I’m just curious, is all…” You forced yourself to stop talking so you wouldn’t ramble. So much for being the good host…  


Shizuo finished the big bite of food in his mouth before saying, “It’s fine. I just got into a fight with some random guys. Not a big deal.”  


Your mouth fell open a bit and you had to keep yourself from yelling, “Not a big deal? You got shot!” He only shrugged.  


“It happens a lot. I’m sorry that I scared you earlier.”  


It happens- Jesus, he really is just _trouble._ But, again, you kept quiet on that.  


“It’s fine. I’m okay now. I just never… saw someone shot before.”  


“And you live in Ikebukuro?”  


You let out a quiet laugh, covering your mouth with your hand. “Yeah… I do. I try to avoid danger as best as I can.”  


“Is that why we never met?”  


“I guess so.”  


“But you’re friends with Shinra?”  


You nodded, “Yeah. Well, Celty, really. Shinra just comes with the package.” This time, he let out a quiet snort and you smiled. For some reason, you felt proud that you were able to make him laugh. The way Ikebukuro treats him made you think he was a complete monster and an asshole, but so far he has only been kind.  


You continued, “But Celty’s a good friend. I thought she was odd when we first met, but I didn’t think she was dangerous. Shinra gave me a bad vibe at first, but he behaves himself. Most of the time.”  


“Yeah. He was always like that.”  


“I completely believe that.”  


A comfortable silence ensued after that. Shizuo finished the bowl and you offered to do the dish, but he shook his head and insisted that he’d take care of it. You didn’t think that was a good idea for him in his condition, but he really didn’t seem to mind, so you let him without much fuss.  


You checked your phone for a second and noticed it was starting to get kind of late. You really needed to sleep soon if you wanted to be up in time to make breakfast with Celty and then get to work. Speaking of which…  


“Um.. Shizuo? Are you going to stay for breakfast later?”  


“Is that okay?”  


“Yeah! Well-” your face flushed and you tried your best to hide it, “I don’t mind cooking for another person. And I don’t think Shinra or Celty would mind if you stayed.”  


“Then sure.”  


You smiled, telling him goodnight. He echoed the phrase and waved to you as he walked back to the guest room.  


You fell asleep fairly quickly after that, thinking about Shinra’s words from the beginning of the night.  


Maybe becoming friends with Shizuo isn’t a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated, thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! If at least one person wants there to be more i WILL write more.
> 
> The title is from the song So Easy by Phillip Phillips :D


End file.
